Viento helado
by Licorice Black
Summary: Un hombre tiene que escoger. En esto reside su fuerza: en el poder de sus decisiones. Hermione Granger es adicta a los libros interminables y a las largas sesiones de estudio, pero su vida da un vuelco y debe madurar en pocos meses para afrontar el nuevo rumbo que tomará su vida.


**N/A:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Siento que sea tan cortito pero es solo una mera introducción. Espero que os guste y dejéis algún review, anima mucho a seguir escribiendo ^^

_Prólogo_

_Un hombre tiene que escoger. En esto reside su fuerza: en el poder de sus decisiones._  
**Paulo Cohelo**

Corría a través de aquellos interminables pasillos, parecía que no tenían final. A cada rato miraba a su espalda, asustada, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora y sabiendo con exactitud que ya no había vuelta atrás. La decisión ya estaba tomada y aunque asumía las consecuencias que eso le iba a acarrear, no podía evitar sentir cierto desasosiego en su interior.

"¿Cómo hemos llegado a este límite?"

Se preguntaba recordando lo sucedido unos meses atrás. Cuando la felicidad llamó a su puerta y ella sin esperarlo. Al principio se había mostrado precavida, incluso condescendiente pero finalmente había terminado aceptando lo que estaba pasando y vivido la nueva situación con cierto recelo. Finalmente se había acostumbrado, pero como los finales felices no existen, todo se había truncado.

Y ahora estaba allí, en aquel viejo edificio llamado el "Palacio de los Vientos" donde supuestamente uno podía terminar con cualquier tipo de magia negra existente o por existir. Entre sus manos sostenía el viejo pergamino que le había dado Aberforth, en el se explicaba el ritual a seguir.

Siguió corriendo aunque se notaba cada vez más cansada. Durante los últimos meses apenas había tenido tiempo de dormir durante más de ocho horas seguidas. Esconderse y cuidar de un bebe de cuatro meses no era tarea fácil. Pensó en su hija, Penélope, que había venido al mundo sin saber la historia que llevaba sobre sus espaldas.

Una niña hija de una sangresucia y el mago más poderoso de toda la existencia. En su fuero interno, Hermione esperaba que no se pareciese en nada a su padre, que la bondad acompañase su corazón hasta el fin de sus días y jamás se dejase arrastrar por la magia oscura. Pero….¿qué clase de futuro podía albergar para Penélope? Sabía que si el mundo mágico se enteraba de la existencia del hijo del señor tenebroso no dudarían en convertir su vida en un infierno.

Y aunque ella se dedicase a mantenerla oculta y a luchar por su felicidad sabía que tarde o temprano alguien terminaría enterándose de su pequeño secreto. Era algo que deseaba poder evitar y por eso estaba ahí, intentando llevar a cabo su propósito de la manera más atroz posible.

* * *

-¿Habeis encontrado a la chica?- preguntó con aquel tono frio que helaba a cualquier ser viviente. Jugueteaba con su varita mientras notaba como su furia iba creciendo por momentos.  
Aquella pequeña sangresucia se había permitido el lujo de reirse de el en su cara. Y eso no lo iba a perdonar, no no, porque él, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no tenía piedad con nadie.

-Mi señor…..no hay rastro. Hemos interrogado a todo aquel que pudiese tener algún conocimiento de su paradero pero ha sido en vano….

Los ojos del señor tenebroso se volvieron rojos y xispearon de puro odio. Con su varita apuntó a los dos mortifagos que en esos momentos estaban adorrillados a sus pies.

_-Avada Kedavra_

Ni les dio tiempo a responder o a salvarse con algún argumento absurdo, su vida les fue arrebatada como un simple chasqueo de dedos.  
Un rayo verde salió de la punta de su varita e impactó con los dos mortifagos. Provocando un ruido sordo cuando sus cuerpos impactaron contra el suelo.

-Malditos sirvientes inútiles—pasó al lado de los cuerpos sin molestarse en mirarlos. ¿Para que? Ya no servían para nada, algún elfo doméstico ya se encargaría de desacerse de los cuerpos.

Caminó hasta la habitación que había acondicionado como despacho. Un enorme sillón de piel y una mesa de caoba adornaban el centro de la estancia. A su izquierda una gran librería llena de los manuscritos y libros más exclusivos pedía porque alguien les sacase el polvo. Y a su derecha, como antaño hiciese el viejo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, un pensadero.

Justo era allí donde se dirigía. Con un fuerte suspiro se asomó, observando su rostro pálido y de facciones marcadas. En el se veía a un hombre derrotado, roto por un dolor que jamás esperó sentir.  
Se odiaba a si mismo por sentirse de esa manera, patético, no dejaba de repetirse. Su vida se había terminado convirtiendo en una triste existencia cada vez más difícil de soportar.

Suspiro. Llevó la varita hasta su nuca y luego la arrastró hacía delante, llevándose consigo un pequeño hilillo transparente que depositó en el interior del pensadero.


End file.
